Truth or Dare with the Cullens and Wolves!
by MALICIOUSteddy
Summary: The title says it. I know it's an overused idea, but give it a try! You can give me suggestions on the dares.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is how this is gonna work. I will make up the first dare, then it will be up to you! you guys review, and tell me the dare/truth, and if you want a specific person, tell me. There will be all the cullens, and all the wolves at the cullen house (Nessie too). You can do it too with Kandoo!!!!


	2. LUST

EmPOV

"No, Emmett, not right now:" said Rose in a motherly tone. "But we haven't had sex since last week!" I wined "and I'm really bored. "Emmett, don't start with me" she repliedand walked away. Hmph. If I couldn't do it now, why not fantasize?

Just then, Edward barges into the room. "Emmett..." he said in his harsh, evil little voice "Yes Eddie?" I ask in a really childish, innocent voice. "You will not fantasize about Rosalie anymore, and that's final" he said angrily. Why is everyone bossing me around HUH!? I pouted as he stomped away. Then I heard blaring classical. Haha! What a grandpa.

Wow, I'm really bored. What to do?... Oh, yes, I had the perfect idea! Truth or dare!

I ran at vampire speed to Alice's room. She opened the door before I knocked, and I zoomed inside. "yes! truth or dare" she squealed. "let's go tell the others" I said.

I went to get Edward, and Alice came to drag Bella. I opened the door with a mischevious look, Blocking my thoughts from Edward.

Edward groaned. "What now, Emmett?" I blocked the door ha! Bella looked terrified! "we're playing..." I said "truth or dare!" Alice finished. Bella's eyes widened. "no, no" Edward whispered. --The last time we played, we accidentally burned the house down--. I ran to Edward, and dragged him out into the hallway. Wow, the idiot sounded like he was in pain! "look who's talking" he muttered. After he stopped sounding like he was giving birth.

With all this noise, Carlisle,Esme, Rosalie and Jasper ran over to see. "oh dear" Carlisle muttered, and chuckled, which turned into laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing. even_ Bella _was laughing at her own fiancee! The look on his face was priceless...

Me and Alice lead everyone to the living room. "Ok, everybody, we're all playing truth or dare, but we're calling the wolf pack to join us" Rose made a disgusted face, the grinned evilly. She probably has some evil dares in mind._ That's my wife._Only adds to the fun. "BUT, first I want to do one person before they arrive" I said, as Carlisle calle La Push

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

JPOV

Oh, shit. Not me first! "uh, um, dare" I said hesitantly. " I dare you to go up to Sam, make fun of him, and send waves of lust to the whole room _while_ being shirtless. NO! not LUST!!!! Emmett + Rosalie + lust = vicious sex. That is not something you want to see. Trust me

Soon, the wolves arrived _time for my dare_. Edward smiled sympathetically.

I took off my shirt, in Sam's face, and dramatically threw it behind me. He stared with a very confused expression. "Ummm..." he said "Sam Uley, you think you're all that, but look. at. this. rawr' I sent the waves of lust, and suddenly heard a low moan. _NO this is not hapening again._ Emmett and rosalie were beginning to take their clothes off. Esme saved the day, by shoving them into the closet under the stairs as a horrified Bella, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, Leah, and Seth stared after weren't used to this. I turned back to Sam, and he was suddenly on me, I mean, _on top of me_, and _touching_ me. Oh, God help me, he _smelled _. When his hands reachad my pants, I decided it was too much, so I stopped the waves, threw him off me, and ran upstairs, into my secret emo closet. Emmett had gone too far. _He will pay_ . And I had the perfect idea how...


	3. I'm JEALOUS

JPOV

I would get my revenge, and I knew just the idea how...MWAHAHAHA!

Edward twisted his head over, raised an eyebrow. I smiled wryly. "Come out with it, Jasper" he said, waving my favourite confederacy soldier action figure teasingly. The one with the hand grenade!

I ran out of my cramped emo closet, and grabbed my Pablo, the action figure. I held him in my arms lovingly, and sighed in relief. Then set him down carefully on the shelf.

I sat in the circle like everyone else. Bella was shocked at my connection with Pablo. She'll get used to it.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" She seemed surprised.

"Ummm..."

I stared at her like she was an idiot, she came right out and slapped me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I exclaimed. **( A.N. just imagine him saying that in a really girly voice!)**

"Oh, yes I did!!"she did the z-snap thing.

That's when Alice walked over and pushed her "Get off my husband!"

"Settle down, children" Carlisle spoke soothingly, then suddenly thundered "I'M DAMN CURIOUS ABOUT THAT DARE!!"

I stared, shocked and scared of this new Carlisle. Hmm, I wonder if he keeps a hidden rifle somewhere in the house. Edward nodded. Wow, wonder where. Guess I'll have to ask Edward about it sometime. Then we can play "Russian roulette" I played it once, but I lost. Good thing I'm a vampire!

"Ok, then, dare" said Rose, in a shocked tone.

"well" I wiggled my eyebrows dramatically.

"I dare you to seduce... Billy Black" I chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie and Emmett question-exclaimed in high-pitched whiney voices. Jacob and Bella were hysterical, in the laughing sense I mean.

"I _really _wanna see THAT!"yelled Bella, tears springing from her eyes. Her mood set me hysterical too, and soon I found myself clutching my sides for support.

"Oh my God!" Jacob laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

A huge laughing fit (caused by me) which affected everyone ,but an irritated Rosalie later—we set off driving to LaPush in Edward's Volvo.

Edward parked the car in front of Jacob's tiny, and I mean TINY house. Rose sighed, but walked outside, and hesitantly ringed the doorbell. Hmph. Why not just break in?

Alice took out a small video camera, she must have seen _something _happening.

RPOV

I walked into the tiny barn of a house (which suited it's inhabitants _perfectly_, if you know what I mean). I had rang the doorbell, but no one answered, so I decided to simply let myself in. I could hear the muffled giggles of my family outside, the mutts too.

The house looked even tinier on the inside. But what surprised me most was the old man the wheelchair. He looked... hot. He must have been amazing back in his younger days. I _wanted_ him. _Desperately._

This was gonna be easy. _Very._

He seemed to think I was...hot too.

I wheeled the smelly old man into the bedroom.

"what can I do for you, honey?" he asked in that sexylicious old man voice of his.

"Oh, you can do me plenty" I growled seductively.**(A.N.** **that sounds so cheesy!)**

"And what might that be?" he purred. I had pulled him into bed by now. My hands traced the planes of his warm, fat chest.

That's when Emmett barged in.

In his hands was a huge machine gun. It must be Carlisle's. Jasper was behind Emmett, drooling over the gun.

Emmett was in a...Santa suit? "I've come to whisk you away, Mrs. Claus" he said. Ohhh, this was our little bed game, the Christmas edition. Emmett's favourite, since the costume wasn't as hard to take off, and then you had the belt, as a whip.

I couldn't resist. Emmett was too sexy when he was jealous, especially dressed in a santa suit. He was blocking the doorway.

Though Billy was sexy, I really _wanted _Emmett...

I ran towards Emmet. Billy cursed. But I couldn't choose him over my husband.

"Just about to get her" Billy grunted.

"It was a dare" responded Emmett stiffly.

"_What?_"

"yep"

With that, he walked away. And I swear I heard Billy say "I'm coming back for more" dammit. He was gonna get me back...

When I walked outside, I was greeted by hysterical laughing from everyone.

"It looked like you actually loved him!" laughed Seth

"yeah, _nice theatrics"_ commented Bella sarcastically.

"I wasn't acting" I said. That hadn't meant to slip out. I covered my mouth. Crap. Jacob laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. You'd think he would have _some _consideration for his dad.

I _will_ get my revenge, I'll get him _good_. I chuckled evilly.

Emmett stared. I shrugged.


End file.
